


Beneath the Surface

by AideStar



Series: Linked Universe Fics [21]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU where the Four Sword gave each color elemental powers, Action/Adventure, Asphyxiation, Blood, Broken Bones, Brotherly Bonding, Burns, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Domestic, Elemental Magic, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Introspection, Lightning - Freeform, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stabbing, added the graphic depictions of violence tag, pre-LU, probably should've been there already oops, this fic got dark woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: What most people didn’t realize, just as they had no clue that Link was four or could shrink down to the size of a Minish, is that pulling the Four Sword did more than just split them. Not just four parts, four pieces of one whole with a color assigned to each. A color and an element, for the blade was not just enchanted--he’d repaired it himself using four Elements, crystals embodying Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. The Four Sword did more than just split him, it imbued each part with one of the elements, abilities both powerful assets and dangerous weapons.---The Colors have elemental magic to use at their will, but it wasn't always easy to control their powers.
Relationships: Shadow Link & Vio Link
Series: Linked Universe Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758937
Comments: 116
Kudos: 300





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> WOOP it's Four Weeks of Four on the discord and I was looking for an excuse to write this fic!! I love writing about magic users and the idea of Four possessing elemental powers from the Four Sword's elements really excited me. I hope you guys enjoy, it's a mix of introspection and tiny scenes and a new chapter focusing on each color should come out weekly as the prompt is announced!  
> The title is inspired by a quote from Batman aksdfjksd "It's not who we are underneath, but what we do that defines us." I spent a while trying to come up with a title and this fit the theme of the piece surprisingly well, so I went from there.  
> If you enjoy my work please leave a comment and kudos!! They make my day! <3

Green sat with his legs crossed, back straight, eyes closed and hands pooled still in his lap. The afternoon sun beat mercilessly on the surrounding field but its heat was dulled by the tree Green sat beside, dimming the red beneath his eyelids to a cool orange in the shade. He could hear crickets, the rustle of leaves and the chirp of distant birds. It was a perfect day.

Perfect for practicing.

Green sucked in a deep breath, feeling the air fill his lungs and the magic swirl into life beside it. He kept his eyes closed, body relaxed despite the hum in his fingers as energy coursed through him. Green remained still and let the breeze tousle his hair as he honed in, the very atmosphere around him beginning to sing.

He could hear the distant clop of horse hooves on a path, the splash of water somewhere to his right, a hammer hitting metal--Blue, in the forge--and the clash of blades as Red and Vio sparred. Green smiled ever so slightly as the sounds drifted to him, amplified as he caused the very atmosphere to vibrate. His brothers were across the field, through a thick forest, a good mile or more away at home. When he focused and drew on the elemental magic within him he could hear for miles; could discern the fall of a single drop of water from a leaf. When he focused he could feel the humidity in the air, feel the hum of electricity that indicated a storm hours from its inception. When he relaxed and practiced and _focused_ Green could manipulate the subtle vibrations of sound waves, silencing or amplifying at will.

He could do a lot more than that, but not every use of his Wind element was combat oriented.

What most people didn’t realize, just as they had no clue that Link was four or could shrink down to the size of a Minish, is that pulling the Four Sword did more than just split them. Not just four parts, four pieces of one whole with a color assigned to each. A color and an element, for the blade was not just enchanted--he’d repaired it himself using four Elements, crystals embodying Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. The Four Sword did more than just split him, it imbued each part with one of the elements, abilities both powerful assets and dangerous weapons.

Green could count on one hand the number of times he’d allowed his powers to get the better of him, but he’d lost track of how many times Red and Blue had. And Vio, well… Green’s concentration faltered, his careful hold slipping and the distant sounds cutting off. He sighed, opening his eyes as he gave up on the exercise. He was the only one who seemed interested in using his powers for more than combat, and while the others had honed their abilities enough to be in control, Green still couldn’t help but worry. His brothers were emotional, sometimes impulsive and brash, and Green dreaded the day they’d make a mistake they couldn’t come back from.

\---

“Green, spar with me.” Blue’s voice greeted him as he stepped into their yard, having given up on continuing to train for the day.

Red was sprawled on the ground lazily while Vio read a book in the shade, both having abandoned their match and seeming unwilling to humor Blue. Which meant that of course Green would have to accept, whether he felt like sparring or not, because Blue was not easily denied. He was tired, but not physically, and Blue was already thrusting the hilt of a sword towards him. Green took the practice blade with a sigh of defeat, pushing up his sleeves as Blue stepped back in preparation.

“First to three points?” Green asked, swinging the blade experimentally. They had a large collection of swords for sparring at this point--mostly blades that were too worn for repair or forged incorrectly. His blade wasn’t balanced quite right, an annoyance he could put up with for the duration of the fight but one he’d never stand for in real combat. Blue didn’t seem bothered by his own sword, the nicks and dull sheen of the metal a testament to its age. He twirled it around his hand with a grin, showing off in a way that made Green’s eyes roll.

“Sounds good to me. Red, keep track.” Blue replied and Red hummed, not opening his eyes.

Green sucked in a steadying breath, falling into a defensive stance. Blue smirked, raising his sword as he took the offensive. Green knew what to expect by now, years of sparring with his brothers had given him the insight not to attack Blue first. The next second found their blades clashing loudly, sending sharp vibrations through Green’s arm as he absorbed the heavy blow. Blue continued the onslaught, his style marked by hard and fast attacks that forced the opponent to retreat. It was a great strategy until he tired himself out and became sloppy, leaving his sides and legs open--but that was only a problem if the opponent lasted that long.

Which was precisely the reason why Green was typically roped into sparring with Blue. Red fought with fire, Vio with strategy, Blue with strength, but Green fought with stamina. Like the breeze he let each swing of the sword pass him by, ducking and weaving easily around Blue’s increasingly sloppy blows. His arm stung from the earlier deflections but his breathing remained even and calm as Blue’s picked up, face twisting in anger as he became exhausted and realized the fight was turning in Green’s favor. Blue slashed forward in a leap and Green saw his chance. He let the magic tingle at his fingertips and slashed his blade to the side, a gust of wind following its path and deflecting Blue’s sword before impact.

Blue scoffed and continued to push, but the tides had already turned. Green allowed air to flow with the slice of his blade, pushing Blue back more with each strike. In moments the distance gained disappeared, Red now watching from the ground with one eye opened. Green smiled, pushed Blue’s blade into the dirt with a burst of wind and tapped his shoulder with the blunt of his blade at the same moment.

“One!” called Red. Blue huffed, sweat beading on his neck as Green backed up a few steps to resume starting position.

“Tired yet?” Green taunted, because he knew it would get under Blue’s skin, he knew the angrier his brother got the easier he was to beat. Blue took the bait, grimacing at him around his sword.

“Not a chance,” Blue quipped, and then he surged forward once more.

This time it was easy. Blue’s swipes were only emboldened for a moment, quickly becoming sloppy again. Green deflected with his magic from the start, using careful force to send the blade down and away each time. There wasn’t enough water here for Blue to harness in retaliation, the air dry and no puddles scattered in the grass. Green knew if he were angry enough it wouldn’t matter but Blue wasn’t reckless, no matter how frustrated he became he’d never let his powers get out of control over a simple sparring match. Green dodged another heavy thrust of the sword, Blue stumbling half a step from his own force, and he took the opportunity to tap his sword between Blue’s shoulders.

“Two!” Red shouted, now weaving a crown of flowers distractedly. Blue grumbled, stepping back a few paces to prepare for the last round. This one would be quick.

“Get ready to lose,” Blue shot, leaving Green barely enough time to laugh before his sword was slashing towards him.

Blue was exhausted, his form a mess, his breathing ragged, but Green wouldn’t let his guard down. It was only because he was watching carefully that he noticed the earth beneath his feet growing slippery with mud. Green felt a smile form on his face as Blue grinned, footing sure while Green struggled not to slip. Blue’s free hand twitched up ever so slightly, the ground saturating even further at the motion.

Well, two could play at that game.

Green focused, drawing on his magic and ignoring the headache that began to pound behind his eyes. He’d already used a lot today, but one more trick would finish the fight and he knew exactly the one to pull. Green shifted the air, compacting it around Blue’s blade, raising the oxygen level sharply until dark stains began to color the metal. Blue was distracted, focusing on drawing water through the earth and deflecting Green’s blows; it was the perfect time to strike. Green dug his boot into the mud, forcing it down for purchase, and Blue sprung forward to attack while he was stuck. Green smirked, thrusting up to block the heavy blow.

Blue’s sword shattered on impact.

“Three!” Red called and Blue threw the remainder of his sword down with a groan of frustration.

“Good fight,” Green chuckled, wrenching his foot from the mud as Blue wiped the sweat from his face.

“Yeah, whatever.” Blue huffed, but he wore a genuine smile beyond the annoyance. “You’re no fun to spar with.”

“That trick with the mud was pretty smart though,” Green offered, nearly slipping as he freed himself from the patch--earning a laugh from Red.

Blue scoffed, but Green saw the pride in the set of his shoulders.

\---

Green hadn’t always been in control. The first few weeks of being split had been difficult and confusing for all of them, and suddenly feeling wind at his fingertips hadn’t been nearly as comforting as it was now. When his panic and fear got the best of him he would find the breeze swirling, lifting him unsteadily off his feet and dumping him on the ground more than once. Once, when he got particularly angry at their situation, he’d felt the air around him charge with static and sky grow dark overhead. It wasn’t until the first strike of thunder and the abrupt downfall that Green realized he’d provoked a storm into forming. The others had been less than pleased, and at that point he’d determined never to lose control again.

Never again, never again he had promised himself. He had to be strong and sure for the others, because while he was panicking they were _struggling_. Green bottled up his feelings and shut the tap on the elemental magic and determined not to let it interfere with this strange new adventure. He was successful too; ignoring his problems and staying strong almost made _him_ feel strong. He could trick himself, and did so with enough skill that he didn’t have a moment to wrestle back control when his magic boiled over.

An ambush, triggered by Shadow yet again, and suddenly they were surrounded by a dozen hulking Moblins. His brothers weren’t coordinated, only having been four for a few weeks. Red was taking glancing blows as Blue grew exhausted and Green knew he and Vio couldn’t take them all like this. He had to do something, come up with a plan, and his fear began to break free as Red was sent flying from a lucky swipe of a spear. The magic crackled beneath his skin, electric and _so much more_ that he’d remembered, and suddenly Green was clenching his fist and _pulling_.

It wasn’t instantaneous. The Moblins continued to lumber about, but their steps grew clumsy, their weapons missing their targets. All sound came to an abrupt halt, ringing and deafening in its absence, and a minute later the beasts began to collapse. One by one, the lack of oxygen took them down, until Green was standing in a graveyard of his own making. A fierce headache pushed behind his eyes, throbbing in time with his racing heart, and just as his fear began to fade he felt horor take its place.

His brothers, on their knees and clutching their throats, swords forgotten as Green’s magic wreaked havoc indiscriminately. He snapped back to reality, letting his fist break and allowing air to rush back into the clearing. His brothers coughed and sputtered, alive and breathing, but the damage had been done.

Green used his magic after that, but sparingly. The wary looks shot his way over the next months were deserved and the sting was less punishment than he should have received. However, his brothers struggled just as hard, their powers just as deadly if misused, and eventually the apprehension faded.

Green still remembered, and he would never let the memory fade. He practiced every day because Hylia forbid he ever lose control and hurt someone he loved _again_. Green practiced for his brothers and their safety, and he determined to use his abilities only for defense.

\---

His powers weren’t a curse, just as being split wasn’t either. At first it had certainly felt that way, but after months spent apart, growing and changing and developing into their own persons, Green had found a peace within himself. There was a fascination to be had with the energy flowing through him, gentle as a breeze when calm and raging like a tempest when determined. His powers weren’t a burden, and he found that ever the more clearly when they saved his skin.

The four of them rested on the shores of a lake, bruised and sorely needing a break after their last encounter with a group of enemies. Blue was restless, pulling the tides in and out forcefully with jerking motions to ease his frustration. Red was setting small fires in the sand, giggling as the heat caused glass to bead beneath his hands. Vio sat in the shade of a tree, pretending to read while urging small flowers and vines to sprout from the earth. Green was happy to see his brothers exploring their powers despite not being comfortable doing so himself. Sure, he could try to make a breeze or practice floating, but the fear of losing control was still fresh on the surface. So instead Green sat and laid back, intending to meditate or even sleep if he could manage it.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Blue had other plans. Green didn’t feel the water curling around his ankle until it was suddenly _yanking_ , dragging him bodily across the beach and into the now turbulent waves of the lake. Green heard Blue cackling before his head submerged, and he felt as if he might laugh too if he hadn’t been so startled. In the surprise of the moment Green found himself inhaling under the surface, water filling his mouth as it opened. And yet, despite the fact that Green was very much under water, his lungs filled with air. Blue’s magic released him quickly once he was fully under, having dragged him just deep enough that he could stand and still be below the surface, and Green took a moment to take stock. His lungs were full of fresh air, and when he hesitantly breathed in again not a drop of water joined it.

He was breathing underwater, drawing the air from each molecule and bubble, and Green felt a giddy smile split his lips. Instead of surfacing he let himself sink, folding his legs and enjoying the muffled calm of the lake. Sunlight filtered in from above, green-blue waters a refreshing cool against him, and Green considered simply staying here to relax. For once, he was not afraid of his powers, and he was _curious_. The itch to explore them was back, the fear faded, and Green felt a weight lift off his shoulders. If only he could stay below the surface a while longer, but he could already hear distorted calls from above and he knew it wasn’t fair to worry his brothers. Green sighed, and with more than a bit of reluctance he pushed back to the surface.

“Green! Are you okay?” Red called from the waterline, frantic, and Green couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him.

“I’m fine!” he called, and Blue relaxed visibly.

“You idiot! You were under there for over a minute, I thought you’d drowned!” Blue shouted, annoyance masking his relief.

Green smirked, feeling a hint of mischievousness tickle in his chest. Blue huffed and crossed his arms, turning away, and Green slowly pulled a finger towards himself. The wind blew in response, hard and fast, pushing Blue back until he stumbled and fell into the shallows of the lake with a splash. Green and Red laughed as Blue sputtered, soaking wet and now thoroughly pissed.

“This means war!” Blue declared as he stumbled to his feet, and within moments Green found himself tumbling through the water once more, laughing as his wind magic protected him from consequence.

\---

When Green became Four once more the magic blended into one, the edges as fuzzy as the separation of their minds. He still felt the calm of the winds, still harnessed their wake from the muted dark of his new reality. Four would call on them too, distantly, carefully, and Green would burst into the front seat as magic flowed from his hands and stilled the beating of his heart. Four might not use the elemental powers like he did as four, but they remained at his will for the day they may be needed. Green waited, patient and still like a gathering storm, until the breeze that called to him would be freed once more.


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and all the love!!! I've been *so* busy recently and haven't gotten around to clearing my inbox (and the comments keep coming 0-0) but I promise I'll get back to all of you soon! Let me know if you liked the chapter, the next will be out soon! <3

Blue had never considered his element of Water anything but a gift. From the moment he found himself blinking open separate eyes, flexing separate hands, feeling a separate will within him, Blue had felt at home. Water was a part of that home, and though some might think water to be a calm element, Blue knew the opposite held just as much truth. Blue was not a calm person, not typically, for from the moment of his awakening he had anger like a crashing wave and protectiveness like a steady tide within him. There was a balance between the easy rage and controlled calm, and it took external triggers to sway that balance, as the moon tugs the ocean tides. Blue’s brothers, his other halves, they were the moon in his sky--and when they tugged too hard, it was only natural they would receive a tidal wave in return.

Of course, Blue was not a very introspective person, and he didn’t give much thought to the symbolism behind his powers until much later. It’s hard to give anything much thought when you’re thrust into a whole new body, given autonomy, a cause, three others who are kind-of-not-really you to work with, and a magic sword--as if that’ll solve all your problems by merit of simply _existing_. In the first few seconds of new life, three thoughts had lapped into Blue’s mind; _I never should have followed that_ _goddamn no good son of a bitch Shadow,_ followed by _ah fuck, not this shit again_ , and finally _who the fuck decided this shade of blue would look good on me?_ Needless to say, he was pissed.

Blue didn’t have a moment more to ponder his newfound situation before the dark mists around him coalesced into a raging wind and he was tossed like a sack of flour towards Lake Hylia. Great, now Vaati was out again and it was all his-- _their_ \--fault and he’d be expected to do something about it. Perfect, lovely, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been about to put the finishing touches on a beautiful blade at the forge before Zelda called on him, _no_. The minute Blue found his bearings again, surrounded by three alternately colored versions of himself and lying in a field _miles_ from where Vaati had escaped, he wasted no time jumping to his feet and blurting the first thing that came to mind.

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Blue had bellowed at the top of his lungs and, wow, that felt good. The other three blinked dumbly at him for a moment, all still making sense of their own newfound existential crises, but each second of silence only served to swirl the tides of rage within.

Blue threw up his arms in frustration (and fear, because really, this couldn’t be a good situation to find themselves in and the longer they sat around the more likely it’d be that Shadow would show up with some new thing to throw at them--) and stomped away. As the others slowly began to talk he kicked stones he found by the shore with all his strength, finding little satisfaction in the task as they tumbled away. He was frustrated and scared and _angry_ and with every minute he felt something inside his chest grow warmer, bubbling, _boiling_ and only feeding his shitty outlet. He crossed his arms tight, glaring down at his reflection in the still water for lack of a better person to direct his ire on, and the tail end of his brother’s conversation floated on the breeze.

“...and Blue over there must be our anger.” the voice was calm, not a hint of emotion in its tone, and that alone made his fury rise. He turned on his heel, ice cold glare now fixed on the purple-clad version of himself, happy to have a direction.

“What did you just call me?” Blue seethed.

The purple one leveled an unimpressed stare of his own. Beside him the green one appeared cautious and pale, the red one bundled into a tiny ball and flicking worried eyes between the two of them. Blue could care less right now, despite the instinctive urge to protect that rose in him.

“I technically called you two things, be more specific.” the purple one replied, and ohhh that did it. His anger became ice in his veins, sharp, vicious, and a swell of _something_ built within his chest. Blue grit his teeth, balling his hands into fists at his sides and hunching his shoulders, intent to at least _yell_ , since punching something would bruise his knuckles too much. Anything to ease the tension, the roar of waves in his ears, the swell of emotion and energy in his spirit.

“This whole _shitty_ situation is _our fault_ and I don’t see how sitting around and analyzing the _colors of our tunics_ and other _bullshit_ is going to solve anything!” Blue screamed.

Green spoke up then, hesitant and careful and not at _all_ what Blue was aiming for in response to his outburst. “Blue, hey, let’s sit down and talk about it then, alright?”

“ _I don’t want to talk about it!_ ” Blue seethed, throwing his arms wide. Green paled further and purple’s eyes widened ever so slightly. Good, it was getting through to them! He ignored the frightened look on Red’s face and continued. “Talking isn’t going to solve anything! What we need to do is _fight!_ ”

“Blue, calm down--” purple cut in, and no, no way was he listening to the too-steady tone of that voice.

“NO!” Blue cried, throwing his arms down to his sides with finality, and the ground shook beneath him.

He paused, turning his head just in time to see a wall of water come crashing down into the lake with a roar. Blue was swept off his feet by a wave seconds later, and while he tumbled further inland he realized _oh, that was me, wasn’t it_.

It hadn’t been what he was expecting, but it was the slap in the fact the four of them had needed to get their asses in gear.

Blue’s tie to Water was spiritual just as it was emotional. In every moment of every day he spent apart his spirit crashed with the steady rhythm of waves, and when he closed his eyes at night he could feel the distant sway of water, the distant pull of the moon. He was no more a conduit for magic than he was controlled by it, finding himself one and the same with his power. The unfortunate side effect of which led to his powers being as unruly as his mood.

For the first few months he had lied to himself, blaming the others or the weather or Shadow or Vaati or _anything_ rather than admitting he had a problem. But Blue did, in fact, have a problem, and fighting and yelling it out wasn’t the healthiest solution.

For the others it was easy. Green had Vio, for Wind could rarely move Earth, and Red got along with _everyone_ he was so full of love to give. But Blue wasn’t good at teamwork, he wasn’t good at strategizing, and he wasn’t good at showing affection--he was good at being angry, and that was it. He was the protector, the toughest of them all in strength and will; but when you’re always protecting others, no one protects you.

Not like Blue made it _easy_ for the others to approach him, and he didn’t blame them for giving up. They were all struggling, they all had their own issues, and while Wind was a gentle breeze and Fire a warming comfort and Earth a steady rock--Water was impossible to hold down. He was forever changing, flowing, and while it meant that he could adapt well to new situations, it also meant that every time he felt close to getting a handle on his emotions they would slip from his grasp once more. His magic ebbed and swayed and his emotions followed _their_ tide, not his, and so he pushed others away rather than admit he couldn’t handle himself. If protecting them meant distancing himself, then so be it.

None of them spoke it, but they all feared the power Green had shown in that clearing. They all feared what would happen if they didn’t control their element carefully, and they all feared the destruction one mistake could bring. Blue had no grudge against Green--hell, he’d been trying the hardest to control his Wind from the start. He held no ill will, but when he was angry, well… Words became liquid on his tongue and they would flow and flow until he was forced to stop, and if there was one thing Blue didn’t want to dredge up it was the horrified look on Green’s face.

However, despite all his attempts to push the others away, Red was too nice for his own good. Every night they travelled on their journey he would start the fire, each time with more careful precision than the last, and would promptly sit down beside Blue. At first they didn’t speak, and Red had learned quickly that small talk wasn’t Blue’s thing. But that hadn’t stopped him, and even though Red would sometimes chatter his ear off to fill the silence, Blue eventually gave up on telling him to go away. And finally, after months of relentless attempts at friendship, months of dodging hugs and ignoring conversation, Blue had cracked.

“Why do you keep trying?” Blue sighed one evening as Red went on about an interesting bug he’d seen on a plant earlier that day. Red paused, eyes wide in surprise, and Blue instantly regretted giving in.

“Keep trying what?” Red tilted his head, dopey smile on his face as his hair draped over his shoulder.

“Keep trying to be friends. It’s not gonna work, y’know. We’re not compatible.” Blue huffed, quickly tucking a stay lock of hair behind his ear. Red only smiled wider, impossible to deter.

“I try because I care, Blue!” Red chirped, far too happy, and Blue felt guilt bubble within him. “And we’re not incompatible, you’ll see!”

It was impossible to shake Red now, but Blue found he minded less and less. It continued to nag at him, that two spirits of such polarizing opposites could be close without destroying one another, but somehow that never happened. His water never doused Red’s flames and Red’s incandescence never evaporated his waves. They were both fierce and passionate and driven by their emotions, and in the end it seemed Red’s blaze was a fire no ocean could snuff out, no matter how stormy the seas. He still had doubts, but they eased with time, and the last of them evaporated on a fateful afternoon several months into their journey.

They’d been ambushed, again, for the millionth time now. It was ridiculous and infuriating, and Blue threw his frustration into powerful swings of his sword and devastating blows of his hammer. There were a dozen or more Moblins surrounding them however, and Blue had terrible stamina. One managed to knock his sword from his hand, and as he caved its skull in with his hammer he got a punch to the gut that sent him flying. He was covered in sweat and mud when he stumbled back to his feet, anger simmering against the rising tide of panic, and if it hadn’t been for the shout of alarm from Red he never would have noticed the Moblin lumbering up to attack him from behind.

Blue did the only thing he could think of--he ducked under the spear swung his way, balled up his fist, and let a punch fly. He knew it would hurt, he’d have bruised knuckles for _days_ , but he was unarmed and otherwise defenseless so there was no other choice. Blue had expected to feel an impact though, something more than the gentle stop against the monster’s meaty chest, and when he looked up in alarm he saw something incredible.

His entire left forearm was encased in ice, a chill against his skin as it hardened over his fist and into a sharp point--plunged right into the Moblin’s heart. Blue nearly squeaked in surprise as he quickly withdrew and hopped out of the way of the dead beast, but that would’ve been undignified for him. Instead Blue blinked down at his arm, the way ice clung in sheets to his once-soaked sleeve and traveled downwards into a wicked point. It stung a bit, but it was a blessing if he’d ever seen one, and Blue was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He threw himself back into battle with newfound courage, hacking and slashing with a fierce grin, and the adrenaline rushed through him in icy waves of glee as he went. It was a long battle and all of them were exhausted by the end, but at least none of them were seriously injured. Blue let out a loud sigh as he sat heavily on the ground, no longer caring for the mud since his clothes were already stained with it. He was too tired to care about it now as the adrenaline faded, muscles seized with tension and head thick with sleep. A shiver ran through him and gods, when had it gotten so cold? Just an hour ago he’d been complaining about the heat and drenched with sweat but now he was wrung out and so cold it was nearly a heat of its own.

“Blue, that was amazing!” Red bounded over, scuffed up with a steadily blooming bruise on his collar, but otherwise appearing fine. “I thought for sure you were going to get hurt, but then you turned around and… Blue?”

Blue snapped his eyes back open, realizing he’d been drifting off. “Ah, s-sorry, I’m listening.”

Red crouched down beside him, brows knitted in concern, and suddenly there were too-warm hands on his arm. He hissed, flinching away, but Red held firm with new determination. “Blue, can you melt the ice?”

“The what?” Blue winced at the heat, but when he looked down he saw the thick ice still clinging to his left arm and a bit of alarm wormed its way into his tired mind. “Oh. Huh.”

“Can you melt it?” Red repeated, firm, more serious than he’d ever heard him. Blue frowned and focused on the water he knew was there, the numbness of its solid form cascading in sharp pins up his arm. He was aware of the sleet that now clung to his back and chest, trapping his tunic with frost against him. He felt the ice in a sharp matrix across his arm, keenly felt the heat of Red’s palms over it, but no matter how he tried Blue could not move the ice. He’d never formed it before, never known he _could_ , and what an unfortunate place to solidify on the first time.

“I c-can’t,” Blue stuttered, teeth chattering. Green and Vio had appeared behind Red now, hovering, concerned and curious as Blue blinked back sleep.

“Are you alright if I do it then?” Red asked quietly, and though the warm hands on his arm were already as hot as flames, Blue nodded. He knew there was no other choice, not with sleep encroaching on him with every second. Red sucked in a breath, biting his lip worriedly. “It might hurt, but I promise I won’t burn you. I’ve been practicing a lot, I can do this. Just try to stay awake for me, alright?”

Blue nodded once more, eyes fixed numbly on Red’s hands. Red would make a good medic, he thought, even as the hands began to glow with burning magic. Blue grit his teeth as the ice rapidly melted away, eyes watering against the searing pain. His arm was red where it had been frozen, and even when the last of the ice was gone he still felt the sharp sting of cold beyond the burn of heat.

“Red, he’s got more under his shirt.” Vio interrupted quietly.

“I know, I know,” Red’s voice shook, and Blue noticed the tears in his eyes. That wasn’t right, he wasn’t supposed to make Red cry--he was supposed to _protect_ him.

Blue forced his eyes open when they slipped closed once more and knew what he had to do. His joints were stiff and his skin alight with pinpricks, but Blue moved forward haltingly nonetheless. Red froze and Blue wound his arms around his back, tugging them chest to chest, and Red’s surprise emanated in gentle waves of heat. It was a relief instead of pain this time, and Blue relaxed further as Red’s arms embraced him strongly in return. There was a sniffle by his ear but Red hugged him tight and Blue did his best to do the same, steadfastly ignoring the weird buzz beneath his skin and the surprised looks Green and Vio gave them. After a few moments Blue was thawed entirely, and a few more had him dry and right as rain. He was almost sad to pull away--which was weird, because Blue didn’t _hug_ people, he didn’t even touch people, but… He had to admit, it had been nice. Red’s warmth was like a crackling fire and it did nothing but soothe the waters inside.

“You idiot,” Red laughed, a bit wetly, but his smile was genuine. Blue smiled too, fake indignation tinging the scoff he offered in response. “Be more careful next time, I don’t know what I’d do with an icicle for a brother.”

They all laughed it off, but the warmth remained in Blue’s chest for many days after. Red had been right, they were more than compatible--their elements and emotions may be polar opposites, but they were also perfect complements to each other. Blue only hoped he could help Red the same way his brother had helped him.

\---

Perhaps Blue shouldn’t have wished for such a thing, seeing as Hylia loved to fuck with them and a wish so vague would surely be granted in a less than ideal manner. It hadn’t been a battle injury, and for that, at least, Blue could be thankful. It also hadn’t been caused by Red’s own clumsiness, though Blue had carried him on several occasions after he’d managed to sprain his ankles on _nothing_ in the past. No, the incident that had led to Red biting back sobs on the ground in front of him was entirely Red’s own fault--and how he had burns on his palms to show for it.

Blue was trying not to be furious with Green for encouraging them to practice their powers during downtime or pissed with Vio for agreeing it was the smartest strategy. Blue was trying extra extra hard not to be angry, because Red was already upset and he didn’t want his brother to think he was mad with him, because he wasn’t. Blue was a bit annoyed, but never mad. All of them had bitten off more than they could chew with their elements, but Red’s was by far the most prone to causing injury or danger. It was only natural that this would happen eventually, and while Red’s body seemed to have a resistance against heat, it was still flesh and blood and fire was still dangerous to it.

“I-I’m sorry, Blue,” Red sniffled, tears streaking down his cheeks as Blue carefully held the blistered hands in his own. The burns looked painful, and Red’s tolerance wasn’t high. He bit his lip in sympathy. “I w-wanted to try c-controlling it, like y-you can, b-but--”

“It’s alright Red, I’m not upset.” Blue murmured, reaching for the waterskin he kept for practicing. They’d buddied off for the afternoon, each needing space to practice but none so bold as to assume safety on their own. The others were nowhere in sight and Blue tried to keep calm at not having Green’s guidance or Vio’s intellect here to tell him what to do. All Blue knew was water helped with burns, so he tugged the cap off with his teeth and carefully drew the water out around one palm. It took concentration in such small amounts, but Blue had been practicing, and Red needed help. His protective instincts always made his magic easier to control, and now was no different. He spread the water over his hands, skin pale and wavering underneath, and slowly manipulated it to encase Red’s too.

His brother’s tears trickled off, breath evening, shoulders relaxing bit by bit. Blue focused on keeping the water steady around them, keeping his nerves at bay as the water almost seemed to glow and the turbulent energy of the tides inside thrummed in his palms.

“That feels a lot better…” Red’s voice was scratchy but he had a small smile on his lips, and Blue let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Water’s supposed to help with burns,” Blue mumbled, still trying to focus even as weariness pooled in his bones from the use of his magic.

“I think…” Red frowned, twitching his fingers slightly under Blue’s. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he pulled back his hands, the water letting them go. Red flexed his hands with a slowly spreading grin as Blue let the water flow back into the skin, and suddenly there were two hands being thrust in front of his face. “Blue, look! They’re healed!”

Blue blinked and leaned back slightly to see better. Sure enough, Red’s hands looked good as new, not a trace of the burns that had just marred them. Blue’s first thought, of course, was _well that’s new_ and was quickly followed by _why the fuck am_ I _the healer?_ before Red’s arms were flung around his neck happily.

“This is amazing!” Red cried, right in his ear, and Blue pushed him off in retaliation. “Blue, you can heal with your element! Aren’t you excited, curious?”

“Honestly, I’m tired.” Blue huffed, but at the pout on Red’s face he relented. “Yeah, okay, it is kinda cool.” and then he bit his lip and mumbled “Glad you’re okay.”

That evening found Red bouncing with energy and vibrating with the effort of keeping the news from bursting forth. When the four of them finally reconvened, set up camp, and started a fire, Blue knew it was only a matter of time. Red lasted less than a minute before spilling the ‘tea’--as Vio called it--and telling the other two of Blue’s newest discovery.

“See, I told you practicing our magic would only benefit us,” Green announced, obviously ignoring the part of Red’s story where he burned his hands.

Vio shook his head, sighed. “Why the hell is _Blue_ the one with healing magic?”

Blue hated when he and Vio shared a braincell.

\---

It wasn’t always easy to control the crashing tides of emotion and magic in his spirit, but by now Blue had become a master of going with the flow. Years after their first split, Blue was at peace with Water, and the rocking sway of it lulled his formerly erratic moods. He still got angry, but now he knew when to simmer rather than boil over. He still got protective, but now he knew how to work with his brothers rather than just for them. As four, Blue was a strong ally, a defender, a healer--and as Four he was the defensive. Even in his new role, taking a backseat didn’t mean he wasn’t watching out for their friends. And when Four needed the Waters, when he pulled on their tides and let their magic course through him, Blue would surface from the depths and come to his aid. Though things were different now, perhaps even a bit cramped if he was feeling in the mood to complain, Blue knew that one day his Water would break free once more. He felt Red’s flame beside him here, felt Green’s calm breeze and Vio’s steady rock, and he knew it would only be a matter of time.


	3. Vio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oh my god* this was a race to finish. I knew I was gonna have no time to write this and I'm not 100% pleased with the final product but the fwof weekly prompt for Vio is ending tonight and I finally had a moment to edit and post. Red is next of course, and now that I don't have a wedding, moving, starting a new job, and other chaos to field I should be able to write and post that chapter *much* sooner with better content. I have a few oneshots planned as well that I'll hopefully be getting to this week as I start my new work/school routine, so stay tuned!  
> Also I swear I'm going to empty my inbox, I promise, I will get back to all of you asap!! Your comments make me so happy and I feel awful about not replying yet, but please, if you like my work leave a comment or kudos and I'll reply soon! <3<3<3

Vio spent most of his time in one of three places; working in the forge, reading under a tree, or holed up in his room. Even on their adventures, Vio could find escape in one of these three places, for if there wasn’t metal beneath his hands or earth beneath his feet, he would always have a book on hand to hide within the pages of. Others thought him aloof, emotionless, a traitor at worst, which he deserved. Unreadable and unshakable, like the Earth he was grounded by. Always in control, always with a plan, quick wit, uncompromising and _smart_ \--but Vio knew these things couldn’t be further from the truth. Vio was just as much a puppet to his powers as the others, acting on his desires and stuck within the gravitational pull of the Earth at his core. When he wasn’t focused on his studies, his work, his adventure, Vio would get lost in his own head--and the Earth that kept his feet firmly planted on the ground would wrest itself from his control.

It wasn’t the same as his brothers, no, for Earth did nothing but _protect_ him. His powers never lashed out at his family, his earth never shook or crumbled for them to see. He was their rock, and his element played into that image just as he did. Earth was a solid thing beneath their feet, but for Vio it was fragile, soft, too quick to give way when he didn’t focus hard enough. His brothers would see his mastery of his element as a skill when Vio knew it was all he could do to protect them from _himself_. Red’s fire was quick to burn, Blue’s water quick to drown, Green’s air quick to disappear--Vio’s earth wanted nothing more than to swallow him whole. At first he had no control over the vines that would grab enemies in battle, rocks that shot from the ground to stab while they were down. His powers did it all on their own, raising shields of stone to block swords he was too distracted to see coming and dispatching threats of any kind without awaiting his command. Anything that triggered a strong emotional response would see his element acting up; the earth quaking beneath his feet, the ground splitting, vines like rope quick to bind. When there was a threat, Earth reacted, and the power with which it did only heightened Vio’s fear.

So he distracted himself as best he could. He kept a firm control on his emotions and thus his powers, and he ignored the pull of gravity on his bones, the subtle vibrations through his feet that showed him where he stood without the need for sight. It took years for Vio to become the center of gravity for his own Earth rather than finding himself pulled within its orbit against his will. Years of training, focus, studying--but none of his efforts served to lessen the judging gazes of townsfolk when they saw him. He’d earned their scorn and fear by his own reckless actions, just as he’d earned his brother’s caution and suspicion. For where his brother’s determination, anger, and love eventually served to guide their powers, Vio’s desires fed his power’s strength in all the wrong ways. Now, his regret, his sorrow, his grim acceptance was a steady force that Earth itself couldn’t crack, and though these emotions weren’t the most exciting things to wake to each morning, they were far better than the passion that nearly destroyed him.

\---

Vio was never Link’s logic. He was never his ‘brain’ or his common sense as he had supplied the first hour of their parting. Vio knew from the moment he awoke that Green was the smart one, despite his literal airheadedness. He let them think that he was smart, strong, steady, when Vio was at his core a coward. Vio woke to heaviness in his shoulders and chest, tiredness pulling behind his eyes, and darkness in his soul that _yearned_ for something more. He wanted power, he wanted control. He didn’t want affection, love, friendship--Vio wanted blind adoration. This quest, this situation, he hated all of it already. Why was he always the one cleaning up someone else’s mess? Why was a _child_ the one saving Hyrule, when plenty of soldiers longed for the thrill of battle he despised. Vio wanted the sharp clash of a hammer on steel, the crisp feel of paper beneath his fingers, and the long-gone never-quite-there days of his youth that were stolen one by one by each pointless quest.

Vio was bitter, resentful, filled with hatred like a heavy rock within his chest that cracked with his waning patience. It crumbled and fell into the abyss with every ambush, every injury, every snarky remark from Blue and hug from Red and reassurance for Green. He was tired and fed up with the universe, for there was really no one else to blame other than himself, and Vio couldn’t handle the weight of that burden too. He was thoroughly pissed as the pebble that remained of his heart tumbled hollowly in his chest; and this was not an ice cold or scalding hot fury. This was dark and twisting and unforgiving, and Vio had not an ounce of restraint left to hold back on whoever crushed the last of his patience. He no longer cared and he no longer feared the consequences, the very ground stilling in apprehension beneath him as he walked beside his brothers. One more pointless fight, one more sarcastic comment, one more well-meaning look of concern would be the last. Vio didn’t know what was going to happen but he knew as surely as his magic sat heavy on his shoulders that whatever would come, he would have no power to prevent it.

His brothers had found a canoe and had been paddling their way towards Death Mountain for hours now, each second that ticked by heightening the tension in the air. Everyone was tired, scared, about to snap--Vio could feel Blue’s anger radiating against his back in ice-cold waves from where he sat. Red was fidgeting and Green kept shooting glances back at them and Vio _knew_ it would only be a matter of time before one of them snapped. At this point he knew the mountain was shrinking on the horizon, and every row of the oar and rock of the boat with no earth to ground him chipped away at his resolve.

“The mountain is getting farther away,” Vio finally announced, monotone and exhausted and too frustrated with the world to care that his tone would be the push Blue needed to boil over.

Red, ever cheerful, was the final nail in the coffin for both of them. “Yep, we’ve been going in the wrong direction for a few hours now!”

“Of fucking course!” Blue practically screeched, and there went the last of Vio’s patience.

Blue began screaming at Red who grew progressively more tearful by the second and Green’s position ahead of Vio meant his attempts to calm the two were pointless. Vio pulled his oar across his lap and glared fiercely down at the bottom of the canoe as the waters became choppier under Blue’s rage. He felt the tug of gravity harder in his chest as the Earth tried to pull him in, heavier and heavier and crushing his breath away. The sounds around him grew muffled, head filling with cotton as his frustration built to fill the emptiness in his chest. Green was pointing ahead urgently and Blue was shouting and Red was crying and Vio was being pulled away, far away, surrendering to the orbit Earth demanded of him.

_Get me out of here._

Then the roar of water met his ears and the world tilted dangerously, snapping Vio out of his thoughts as the canoe tipped over the side of a waterfall. Vio blinked in surprise as his brothers’ shouts faded in the din of crashing water, finding his wish coming true--albeit in an unexpected way. He couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips as he dropped into the icy water below.

When Vio opened his eyes again he found himself alone in a dark forest, the air too-still and the sounds too quiet around him. There was a rumbling, a shifting beneath him where he laid pressed against the ground--he wasn’t as alone as his eyes and ears said he was. Vio should’ve known he wouldn’t catch a break; there were no breaks for heroes. There was only work and bloodshed and sleepless nights and turmoil and guilt--there was no rest, there was no forge, there was no routine. Only work work work every waking moment and every sleeping second until you drew your last breath on this goddess-forsaken earth.

The ground trembled beneath him as Vio got to his feet, and this time he knew he wasn’t the one causing it. Not his powers dictating his strength, protecting him, grounding him. Vio felt the weight on his shoulders and the pull of gravity heavy within his core and he closed his eyes against the movement just beyond his line of sight. He breathed in, out, and there was a muted step to his right. Vio thrust out an arm and the Earth responded to _him_ , and it pierced upwards in a deadly spike followed by a pained monster screech.

There was rumbling all around him now and Vio resisted the urge to shake the ground back, to send shockwaves of power to knock the encroaching monsters down and split the forest floor to swallow them up. Vio sent spikes instead, stone jutting up in all directions with a clench of his fists, impaling each creature that threatened his peace. There was a sick and twisting joy that surged through him as his magic sat solid as steel in his veins. For the first time since awakening, he was in control, he called the shots, and Vio smirked against the piercing screams of dying monsters that echoed amongst the dark trees. Why had he ever resisted this power, why had he constantly put others before himself and cowered in fear of his own strength? If his brothers were allowed to indulge in their emotions, in their magic, then why couldn’t he?

The rumbling faded, the earth stilled, and Vio let his hands fall as the last death rattle silenced. He was alone for the first time, and he was _free_. He stood in the center of a clearing in a foreign woods far from the others, surrounded by torn ground and pools of blood from an ambush _he_ thwarted all on his own, and Vio was finally, blissfully free.

“That was impressive,” a voice called from behind, and Vio whipped around, hand already flying and earth already jutting through roots and soil to meet its mark.

The spike shot to life, but when Vio turned there was no one there. The ground was still, and he’s sure if someone were with him he would _feel_ it in his soles, but there is no heartbeat thundering into the soil below.

“No need to get feisty, I’m only here to talk.” the voice came again, a chuckle in its tone, and this time when Vio turned he didn’t lash out.

At the edge of the clearing, stepping casually around an impaled Moblin with nothing but mirth in his expression, was Shadow. That conniving little bastard with all his sharp grins and tricks was here to toy with him, and the worst part was Vio knew he couldn’t touch him with Earth. Shadow was a mere shade, and no attack would work so long as he kept his guard up. Shadow may be annoying, but he wasn’t dumb, and for that Vio had to give him credit.

“Talk about what?” Vio asked, and he really wasn’t as curious as he was pissed, but Shadow only smiled wider at the reply.

“You joining forces with me, of course.” Shadow flourished his hand, dramatic and all for show, encompassing the bloodbath that surrounded them. “Your powers are wasted on those brothers of yours. I’ve been watching, so I know. They’re holding you back from your true potential.”

“They’re fighting for the greater good, something you wouldn’t understand.” Vio bit back, and Shadow’s laugh was humorless and grated on his nerves.

“You’re right, I don’t understand. Maybe you could explain it to me?” Shadow taunted, and Vio felt the ground shake beneath his feet, the trees pull inward as his gravity grew stronger in irritation.

Vio opened his mouth, ready to cut into Shadow with his voice since his sword and magic would do no good. He opened his mouth with words on the tip of his tongue, vitriol hammered into him from Blue’s rants and Green’s speeches and Red’s optimism. Vio knew what the greater good was, he knew why they fought, why Vaati and Ganon and Shadow needed to be stopped--and yet…

“Join me,” Shadow stretched out a hand, posture relaxed, smile softer on the edges. “Our causes aren’t so different, you know. Together we could stop all this fighting for good, set things right, the way they used to be…”

Vio blinked in surprise, the ground stilling, and trees freezing, the earth quieting in kind to hear Shadow’s words. The gravity within him faltered and shifted towards that hand and _oh_ , maybe this is what he’d been searching for all this time. Someone who understood, who saw the real him and didn’t shy away, who recognized his power and desire and _encouraged_ it.

“Together, we’ll rule a new world.” Shadow’s eyes sparkled, knowing, excited and dark, and Vio was drawn in by the promise they held.

The roots beneath his feet pushed him forward, rocketing him to close the gap until he was stumbling into Shadow’s chest and gazing close into those blood red orbs. Hands found his waist and Shadow’s smile turned sharp once more, but his eyes held the shining secret they now shared. Vio gazed into them and let his arms drape around his neck and a smile curled to life on his lips in turn, heart hammering as it reformed heavy with promise in his chest. The Earth brought him here, showed him his destiny, pushed him like a pebble in a landslide towards the destination his desire yearned for. Vio was at once helpless to its pull and a willing victim of its power, and he had never felt such contentment in his life.

“Is that a yes, then?” Shadow whispered, sealing their secret.

“I’ve never been so sure of something in my life,” Vio replied, weight in every word as steady as the earth beneath them. “Let’s show my brothers how flawed their logic really is.”

\---

It had not been Vio’s brightest idea, nor his best plan, but he had never truthfully claimed to be the smart or strategic one. And yes, while Vio had fully surrendered himself to a foolish desire to be in control of his own fate--which he knew he had no control over with Hylia’s intervention wreaking havoc--he had quickly realized good and evil were not as black and white as he’d initially thought. Vio was sick and tired of always doing the ‘right’ thing for the sake of goodness, but he got tired of doing the wrong thing for the sake of chaos even faster. Shadow loved dramatics and so did he, but Vio had no desire to cause pain or suffering that was undeserved. Burning things to the ground had been a fun outlet for about one day before his conscience reminded him that harming others did not uplift himself. Tormenting his brothers on the other hand, that was something Vio thoroughly enjoyed for some time.

Shadow was exciting, daring. He looked death in the eye and spat in its face, and Vio found that more courageous than reckless. But Shadow’s purpose and motives were flimsy at best, placed there by the same blind faith in a cause as Vio’s own. As the weeks went on Vio found himself no closer to a heel-face-turn to the dark side and Shadow had slowly realized by Vio’s influence that a healthy distrust in authority was useful. And as Shadow began to question his own purpose and masters, Vio realized he missed his brothers and regretted the path he’d allowed his desire for freedom to take him on.

Vio felt something for Shadow, more than kinship and witty conversation and shared secrets of friendship. He began to realize he had not betrayed Hylia and his cause by allying with Shadow, but had instead followed fate’s guiding hand to the very piece needed to put an end to this adventure. He saw the path of his descent, knew where it led, and the new stone in his chest began to weigh heavily with guilt.

They were out on a scouting mission, spying on his brothers as they faced off against yet another enemy sent by Vio’s new masters. Shadow seemed to love this sort of thing, but each time Vio watched his brothers fight without him by their sides he felt worse and worse. They looked exhausted, each time sloppier, each time gathering more injuries. His team needed him, they were unbalanced and out of sync without him there to ground them, but he couldn’t just leave. He couldn’t leave Shadow.

But he couldn’t stand by and watch either.

“Shadow, we have to talk.” Vio announced as they settled down to wait in the husk of an abandoned church on the edge of a town. Shadow was distracted looking out the remains of a busted stained glass window, the shapes of monsters lurking in wait at the treeline ahead. His brothers were approaching from the north and they’d arrive in the next few hours, there would be plenty of time to discuss his concerns before then, if Shadow would listen. “I’m… I’m not happy here.”

Shadow looked up then, red eyes searching, brows pinched ever so slightly. “What do you mean? Aren’t you having fun?”

“I was…” Vio felt the stone in him grow heavier with the disappointment in Shadow’s eyes. “I just can’t watch my brothers being hurt like this anymore. They’re not doing anything wrong--”

“They go against all we stand for,” Shadow interrupted, and yes, of course he’d see it that way. Good and evil, black and white, it seemed like everyone fit into a category and Vio just… didn’t. “They aim to kill our masters, to kill _me_. They don’t even know me!”

“I’m not saying they’re infallible, Shadow, but maybe if I talked with them they could see things the way I do. Then we wouldn’t have to fight anymore.” Vio tried to explain but Shadow’s gaze darkened more with every word.

Now Vio had his attention, but there was betrayal and fear in Shadow’s eyes, not understanding, not compassion, not trust. Vio took a step back and Shadow took a step forward, sharp gazes clashing with all the intensity of a sword fight between them. Vio felt a hint of fear shake his hands, and the stone beneath him trembled in tandem.

“I thought we were on the same team?” Shadow whispered, their secret, hurt clear in his eyes.

“We are, I promise,” Vio quickly replied, and the weight grew in his chest and dragged him down as Shadow looked away with a sad frown.

“Then why do you want to leave?” Shadow took another step forward, Vio another step back. “I thought we were going to rule the world together. I thought you weren’t happy with how things were, I thought you wanted _change_ , like _me_.” each word became sharper, each word increased the pressure in Vio’s chest. “You and me, against the world. Making a real difference… Was that all a lie?”

Vio felt like he couldn’t breathe. His foot bumped into the edge of a crumbling pillar, back pressed against the cold stone as Shadow pinned him with hurt and accusatory eyes. Vio was a liar, a traitor, a manipulator--he hurt everyone he’d ever known and loved all in some silly quest towards self-fulfillment. He didn’t deserve his brother's love and he didn’t deserve Shadow’s; all he did was throw every kindness back in their faces. The ground shook harder now, stones shifting, dust tumbling from cracks in the ceiling above. The pillar behind him thrummed with vibrations that screamed _danger_ but Vio could do nothing to quell the shaking that resounded from his core. He struggled to breathe, to think, to unstick the words from his tongue and tell Shadow what he needed to hear.

No, no, that’s what always got him into these situations. Always telling people what they _wanted_ to hear, not what _needed_ to be said, not what _he_ thought or how _he_ felt. Putting on a facade of stone to be everyone’s rock, acting the part and playing their games. Vio had tried to escape it all by joining Shadow but he’d only buried himself deeper, only dug his own grave, and he felt on the verge of collapse.

“I don’t know,” Vio whispered, terrified by the truth of the words he had allowed to slip past his lips.

There was a loud crack as the stone split between them, the gap widening as the tremors strengthened. Shadow’s eyes had cleared of hurt, replaced now by surprise and slowly dawning fear as a piece of stone crashed to the floor beside him from the ceiling. The pillar behind Vio shifted, cracked, and his breath caught in his throat as Shadow’s face paled across the space between them.

“Vio, it’s alright,” Shadow began, and there was a slight tremble in his voice Vio had never heard before. “Let’s talk about this, okay? I’ll be reasonable, I promise, let’s just…”

There was another loud rumble and Vio finally pried his eyes from Shadow to look up. The ceiling was a patchwork of cracks, spreading more with each second, chunks of stone falling as they shook loose. The pillar Vio stood against was the only support, each crack meeting at its top, and he began to realize just how dangerous of a place this was for a breakdown. It was too late though, because Vio no longer felt the stone in his chest anchoring him down--he was no longer in control.

“Shadow, run!” Vio shouted as panic overtook him, sending another crack through the foundation. Shadow was close to the entrance, the rotted door ajar and waiting. He could escape if he left now, Vio could stay calm enough for that, but Shadow was frozen in place.

“I’m not leaving you!” he called back, even as large chunks of stone fell around him, making him scurry out of the way.

Vio shut his eyes tight against the violent earthquake that matched the shaking in his core. He shut them tight, tighter, and held onto the pillar for dear life and _focused_ but he knew it was too late. His Earth was far out of reach and he was trapped within its orbit once more, his fear and confusion and hurt driving him further out of command. He tried to tug back on the gravity and his head spun, vertigo consumed his senses, blood rushed in his ears and pounded in his temples. He kept trying, Shadow’s shouts blocked by the ringing and static in his mind. Something gave way, cracked, and pain burst behind his eyes as blood dripped from his nose. The pillar snapped behind him and Vio’s legs gave out as the draw on his magic became too much for his body to handle.

When he came to it was dark, so dark he couldn’t be sure if his eyes were open at all. There was cold and cracked stone against his chest and pressure bearing down on his back and legs. Sharp pain filled his head and when he shifted there was a fiery ache in his ribs and he _couldn’t move_. Vio began to panic, struggling harder but only serving to tire himself out more. The pulse of blood in his head and the static ringing in his ears muffled everything else, and Vio feared the worst. The rumbling had ceased, magic spent, and the press of stone against him could only mean the building had collapsed--leaving him too worn to escape and trapped beneath the rubble. Shadow had been in front of him moments ago, refusing to leave, and if he hadn’t gotten out in time then they were both trapped, or worse.

Vio dreaded to think of the worst right now.

He tried to suck in a breath but his chest was on fire and his throat was raw and the air was thick with dust in this small space. He coughed and tasted blood on his tongue, but he no longer had the strength to be afraid.

If this was how he died, it was because he’d let hubris rule him, and there would be no point resisting it.

That didn’t mean he was any less in pain, any less guilty, any less concerned for _Shadow_. The Earth didn’t tell him when Shadow moved, where he was or what he was doing. Shadow was beyond his domain, and that both excited and frightened him because Vio could never be a rock for someone that the Earth didn’t touch.

“Vio?” a distant, muffled voice called, and suddenly he was far more alert.

There was no vibration of movement, but Shadow’s voice was clear, worried through the layers of stone and debris.

“Here!” Vio managed, though his throat was raw and lungs crushed. There was little volume to it, but Shadow shouted in relief nearby and Vio knew it had been enough.

There was shifting now, ever so slight, and then it was _powerful_ as it vibrated through him. Stones were moved above, thrown to the side, and after a few minutes there was light breaking into his small alcove. Shadow’s eyes met his briefly, filled with panic, and Vio’s guilt returned as a tiny pebble rattling in his ribs. It was tedious and painful but after an hour of careful excavation Vio was being pulled from the rubble by strong arms and against a silent and empty chest as Shadow sighed in relief. Vio’s head pounded, his ribs were cracked, and his ankle was sprained but he was _alive_ despite it all.

He realized he still didn’t know how he felt, what he believed…

But he had time to figure it out.

\---

Vio spent most of his time in one of three places; working in the forge, reading under a tree, or holed up in his room.

When he worked in the forge, hammer in his hand and steel solid as the Earth beneath his palms, the racing of his thoughts dimmed. The repetitive routine of hammer, forge, hammer, forge--it kept him from falling back into something else’s orbit. Blue would work beside him in tandem, nodding in approval when they crafted the perfect balance, and Vio felt a small part of his gravity anchor back in himself. When he felt the reverberations through his bones it soothed the ache in his soul, and when the blade wasn’t shaped as perfectly as he intended he drew on the rock within the metal until it straightened to his liking.

When he read in the shade of the ancient and twisting tree in their yard, pages fluttering in a gentle breeze beneath his hands, Vio’s worries eased. Losing himself in texts on history, magic, nature, and the occasional work of fiction lifted the heavy weight of Earth from his shoulders while his back pressed firmly against the life that thrummed with his own. Green would sometimes join him, quiet and steady as he closed his eyes to meditate in the fragile peace away from their rowdier brothers. With Green at his side he didn’t feel as trapped, as guilty, and the silent understanding they shared worked wonders to keep the vines and flowers from wrapping ‘round his wrists.

When he retreated to his room after long days and sleepless nights, world weary with the sharp sting of guilt fresh in his mind, Vio’s barriers fell. Here within these paper thin walls and two stories above the pulling earth, he could finally allow his facade of calm collection to crumble. The rock in his chest was heavy and hardened to steel, a lump of cold and uncaring metal where he’d once fostered love, hope, dreams. Dreams that had shattered in a cascade of dark glass and a final, parting grin. Years later and Vio could not find it in himself to forgive, for it was his recklessness, his desire, his passion that had forced Shadow’s hand. If he’d never fallen he never would have shattered on impact, and just as bones grow back stronger his Earth had become a dense and unmoving core in his chest. Vio still felt, he still yearned, but it was held beneath a heavy lock, the key to which was lost long ago. It was better this way, he reasoned, because now he wasn’t a danger to his brothers or himself--but the cost was far too great in the end.

So when Vio retreated to his room and bundled himself tight in covers and pillows, gazing unseeingly out his window as day turned to night over the beautiful land _they_ had saved, it wasn’t all bad. Red would come to him each time, bringing with him warmth and smiles and earl grey tea that quieted the cold ache in his chest. Hugs and unconditional love despite everything, and wrapped in Red’s warm embrace never failed to soften the hard steel of his heart, shaping it slowly into something more manageable.

\---

It was different now, back in one-yet-four pieces, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Vio’s thoughts were sharper, clearer, and the heaviness inside him lessened as his brothers helped carry the Earth’s weight. Four had three others to water down his passion, his anger, his love, his determination--all bundled into one mind. It wasn’t cramped though, not when Vio could feel Red’s crackling fire and Blue’s swaying tide and Green’s gentle breeze at his edges, holding him together as his solid stone kept them grounded. Four would draw on the Earth on occasion, searching for tree stumps and subtly tripping Warriors when he was being a jerk, and each time Vio slid forward with firm ease. The Earth reverberated beneath him and through each step towards their inevitable destination Vio waited in patient silence, a statue of calm until the day his Earth would spin on its own axis once more.


	4. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!!! (For now, there might be a Four chapter we will see)! But omggg wow I struggle to write over such a long period and with gaps between sessions so this was a fun challenge! Life got absolutely crazy for me in the last 4 weeks and it's still not fully settled, but I managed to get these all out on time *phew*. Thank you all for following along and being patient for the new chapters and my slow replies to comments, I'm not going to post anything new until I've emptied my inbox (hold me to that please, there are so many comments in there and I'll never get to them all if it surpasses 100 x-x)  
> Thank you guys for reading, and if you like my work please leave a comment or kudos!! They make my day and keep me going! <3

Red was tired, and all he wanted to do was lie down and rest. It wasn’t an unpleasant tiredness, not an ache in his bones or a pinch in his eyes; it was a warm, gentle, all consuming blanket that grew heavier over him with each step. He’d gotten plenty of sleep according to Vio, but the endless days of fighting and travelling meant eight hours a night just wasn’t enough. What the others didn’t understand was that Red needed more energy to keep going than all of them combined--the warm flame that flickered in his heart needed fuel, and he was running on fumes as the sun rose higher above the clouds. The heat of the day pounding down on his head and shoulders did nothing to help ease the tug of sleep, his eyes growing heavier and steps sluggish.

“Time to wake up, sleepyhead.” Blue’s fondly irritated voice muttered from behind, and Red found himself doused in a slash of ice cold water from above.

He sputtered, wiping water from his eyes as Blue chuckled and Green sighed, but the shock of cold did the trick. His Fire receded in surprise, the warmth left his muscles, and even as the water quickly evaporated into steam he felt much more alert. Red turned to Blue with a smile and a playful punch to the arm, the spark of camaraderie lighting a new fire within him that fed his steps rather than slowed him down.

When their adventure had just begun Red had been overwhelmed, pretty much constantly. There was no doubt in his mind that he held Link’s strongest emotions, and he _felt_ them like a raging fire. He was never calm back then, every dial turned up to eleven, seemingly endless coal feeding the blaze within. Red would fluctuate between happy, sad, frightened, optimistic, shy, bold--he would panic at the drop of a hat and cry even easier, which did nothing to help keep his team together. And just as Red’s emotions tumbled like a die rattling in his heart, his Fire flared.

It wasn’t the same lack of control his brothers faced, and Red was thankful for that at least--he didn’t want to see what uncontrollable Fire could do. While his brothers’ abilities would respond actively, the wind howling, ground shaking, tides swirling; Red’s fire was for the most part internal. When he became excited he’d feel electricity jumping through his veins, when he was sad the flame in his chest would diminish to a small candle, and when he was calm he could channel heat to his hands at will, gentle or scorching in its intensity. It took Red much longer to learn of his magic’s abilities and limitations, simply because fire wasn’t constantly surrounding him like the other elements.

It had been a surprise the first time he’d lit a fire on his own, fiddling with some sticks anxiously as Blue groused at Vio, itching for a fight. They’d only been apart for the better part of a week and already there’d been one too many fights for Red’s fried nerves, each of Green’s attempts at mediation ending in more animosity or insincere apologies. Red felt each sniping comment like embers on his neck, each raised voice making coals smolder in his heart, steam building up within him. His cheeks were burning hot as his emotions simmered, heat gathering in his hands as they gripped the wood firmer.

“What’s wrong Vio, afraid you’ll lose?” Blue prodded, eyes like ice as they tried to freeze unruly stone. Vio sat against a tree, nose in his book, shoulders hunched and glaring downwards with the last of his patience. Green was already hovering, sword on his back and hands fluttering as he tried to determine whether pulling Blue away would be a wise decision.

“Blue, I’ll spar with you, come on.” Green insisted but Blue simply scoffed.

“We always spar, even Red spars with me, but _Vio_ seems to think he’s above it,” Blue spat, and Red ached as Vio flinched, slightly enough that only Red would ever notice.

“Let me read in peace.” Vio grit out, tone rumbling threateningly, but Blue wouldn’t take the hint.

He reached out and snagged the book from Vio’s hands, roots buckled up from the ground, and the wind whistled with a sharp chill. His brothers, caught up as they were in their own emotions, took no notice of the steaming tears that trailed down Red’s cheeks. The Fire within him was a roaring inferno, fed by the heavy coal of his sorrow and aggravation. Red didn’t get angry like Blue, he didn’t have firm determination like Green or sharp wit like Vio, but he had _fire_ within him, a heart full of love, and he wouldn’t stand for his brothers hurting each other like this.

“Enough!” Red cried, voice crackling like flame, and the suddenness of his outburst was enough to cease the machinations of his brothers’ powers as they turned towards him.

Red wiped the tears from his face with rough motions and fixed each of them with a gaze burning with the disappointment that boiled in his veins, watching each shrink back in shame. “Why are we fighting with each other? What good will it do for us to be divided further than we already are?” Red’s voice only raised higher as he released the steam that had been building within. The roots had receded back beneath the earth and the wind had stilled once more, leaving their small camp silent save for the echo of his voice. There was sharp heat at his hands as he gripped the sticks in tight fists at his sides, forgotten as Red _finally_ allowed himself to speak out. “Just listen to each other and take a step back already, before someone gets hurt!”

“Red--” Green’s concerned voice tried to quench his fire, but his words only buffeted the flames.

“No Green, I need to say this.” Red huffed, hurt adding to the coals within. “This has been going on long enough and I’m not going to sit by and let you all hurt each other!”

“We understand, but Red--” Vio’s voice was cautious, guarded once more, and Red _hated_ it with all the fierce heat within him.

“You all let your emotions show, so why can’t I?” Red shouted back, and there was magma, thick and scorching pooling in his hands now, spurring him on.

“Drop the sticks!” Blue’s barked order, as decisive and urgent as it was in battle, cut through Red’s heat like ice.

It was reflex only that made him drop the wood, and a second later Red was stumbling back with a yelp as the tinder beside him caught fire. The heat faded from his palms as the conduit disappeared, soot coating them as he looked down in fear and surprise. Blue approached first, an ounce of caution within his steps that only Red would notice, setting a cool hand on his burning shoulder. There was appraisal in his eyes, not unkind though his expression was a firm frown, and Red found himself offering a sheepish smile as the panic and irritation faded with the calming of his heartbeat. The Fire within was ever present but flickering with a soothing warmth instead of a burning one, and Red realized belatedly that his magic hadn’t been quite as internal as he’d first thought.

\---

Red’s Fire was always there, just as the thrum of his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest accompanied his days. It responded mostly to his emotions, though as time went on he continued to find new uses for his skill. Summoning flame took work, concentration, focus--and Red wasn’t terribly great at any of those things. Green always encouraged them to practice, and repairing weapons proved to be a decent way to utilize his magic. Starting the fires each night, summoning a small flame when they traversed dark temples, warming himself on cold nights were skills he picked up in short order. Red wasn’t terribly affected by heat, external or internal, though he’d found rather quickly he could still be burned. He might not be great at the learning part of practicing his magic but he was certainly good applying what he did know, however slowly the knowledge came to him.

Vio would study his books, Green would meditate, Blue would spar, but Red would spend most of his time simply feeling. Playing small games, experimenting, talking with the Minish and observing the clouds overhead. Being in tune with his swirling emotions, knowing the precise time one became the next and the reasons why, this proved to be the most productive use of his time despite his brothers’ confusion at the idea.

None of them could simply _create_ their element--they each needed Wind, Water, Earth, or Fire nearby to utilize their magic. Red was a conduit and a vessel for his flame, and channeling it became much easier when his mind and body were in sync. It was easy to fall into hopelessness and despair at their situation, but being optimistic, helping his brothers, finding his purpose within the group gave Red something to focus on when his emotions threatened to feed his magic. In battle Red could let the Fire flare, turning his sword into a white hot beacon or channeling bursts of flame with his fire rod, but when the last enemy fell he had the easiest time quelling his magic where his brothers would stay on edge for hours afterwards. There were benefits and there were drawbacks with Red’s further mastery of his flame, but at the end of the day he could only be glad that his Fire didn’t escape his grasp when he needed it most.

It had once, his tired mind would sometimes supply on the edge of sleep, but Red didn’t enjoy thinking about that…

\---

When his eyes opened he was surrounded by flames. Heat assaulted his skin in intense waves, searing and painful in a way he’d never felt before. Smoke clogged the air and made his vision water, blurring the charred forms of houses that burst with flickering orange light around him. He was disoriented and frightened, head spinning as he searched for a way out. The last thing he remembered was plunging into deep waters, but he was completely dry now, soot and ash clinging to his tunic as he stumbled to his feet. His skin prickled with panic and heat, every half-blind turn showing just how cornered he was in this wildfire. The woosh of flames, swirl of smoke, snap of support beams as the houses around him further crumbled only served to make his heart race faster.

But inside him, Red’s Fire felt distant.

A scream from his left had his eyes trained on a building still mostly intact, fire consuming the side but not the door. Red rushed towards the house, pulling his tunic over his mouth and nose to try to mitigate the sting of smoke on his lungs. His hand found the door handle before he had the chance to think, searing heat sending him reeling back as the metal connected. Red bit his lip against the pain, another shout from beyond the door snapping him back to the present before he rammed the door with his shoulder.

The wood buckled easily after the third push and Red stumbled into a smoke-filled living room. There was no one in sight but his visibility was low as it was, getting lower as flames creeped towards the front of the house. Red sucked in a breath that caught thickly in his throat.

“Is anyone here?” he shouted above the roar of the flames, straining to hear a response. There was a long beat of silence, long enough to have his heart hammering in fear, before a small cry sounded from a distant corner.

Red stumbled over, squinting through the smoke and struggling to breathe, mind focused only on finding whoever was trapped. Thoughts of his missing Fire would only send his emotions swirling like the smoke he waded through and that would do no good in a crisis. He had to be strong, sure, decisive like his brothers, shoving the panic and fear down where they couldn’t interfere. Red finally found the source of the voice, a small boy huddled in the corner with burned hands cradled against his chest. Red flashed back to the time he’d injured himself in the same way, Blue’s water healing the wounds with a calm surety. Red channeled his brother’s confidence and crouched beside the child with a reassuring smile of his own, hoping he wasn’t so covered in soot that it did more harm than good.

“Let’s get you out of here, alright?” Red fought back the cough that threatened to interrupt his hoarse words, straining to appear calm. The boy nodded with scared eyes and Red wasted no time in gathering him into his arms to leave.

The short moments spent within the home had cost Red more time than he’d thought, flames nearly blocking the doorway as he rushed out into the town square. The fire rose in each direction, blocking every exit, encroaching inwards with smoke and embers every second. The boy’s breathing was ragged against his chest and Red knew they wouldn’t last long in the smoke if they didn’t escape. Each frantic thought only served to unravel Red’s false calm, fear making his stomach drop with lead. He felt no flame in his chest, no spark in his veins, only coals dropping into an empty furnace. It made no sense, surrounded for the first time by the full power of his element and unable to find it within--Red had never been without the warmth in his chest, and the empty cold he felt now sent shivers of apprehension down his spine.

He couldn’t afford to give in, it wasn’t just his life on the line. Red blinked through his tears and panic and tried to take deep breaths, but each one caught in wheezes in his throat.

Red had always known his element was a harbinger of death, but to see it so plainly, to be threatened by its sheer power--he was terrified. Why would it abandon him here, now, when he needed it most? When the very purpose of his magic, to _save others_ , was finally called for? His fear ebbed, quickly replaced by a swell of indignation, palpable like iron on his tongue. Blue cursed the Goddesses when the battles were tough, Vio when he was tested, Green in private when the direction of his winds seemed so unsure. Red had never struggled with his Fire the way they had with their magic, he’d never understood when they spoke of feeling out of control. Suddenly and with clarity Red felt wronged, he understood, and he reached deep within towards the hearth that housed his absent flame. He glared at the wall of fire before him, at the smoke filled sky above, and set off a spark in his chest.

He controlled his Fire, not the other way around, and he would not be disobeyed.

The tinder in his chest was set alight with alarming speed, sending heat rushing to his fingers and cheeks in an instant. Red moved his head to the side, sharp, commanding, and the flames before him parted like a curtain as easily as if he’d never lost control. He stepped out, firm, determined, and within a minute had returned the boy to the villagers waiting on a nearby hill. There was pride swelling in Red’s chest, even as the town burned behind him, he felt sure and clear headed and in control. The magic that he housed, the flame within his heart, it flickered only for him now--and he would not let it disappear again.

The townsfolk discussed around him, wary eyes trained on his back, but Red was wrapped in the familiar embrace of warmth around his shoulders once more, unawares.

“What’s that on his belt?” someone whispered accusatorially, and Red snapped out of his head as he noticed the eyes on him. He looked down, finding an unfamiliar fire rod strapped to his side, thrumming in time with the flame in his heart.

“It’s a fire rod.” another person hissed, and Red’s confusion was quickly replaced with dawning horror.

“Oh, no, this isn’t mine!” Red insisted, pulling the rod off his belt. The magic in his hands met the conduit of the rod in a crackle of power, and Red nearly dropped the rod in surprise as the townsfolk only became more hostile in their gazes.

“Then why’s it on your belt?” someone called, and Red shrunk back under sharp glares.

“I saw him,” the boy he’d saved spoke up from his mother’s arms, burned hands now bandaged. _Burned hands_ , Red realized as more dread pooled cold within him. “He started the fires and burned me with his rod.”

Red could only run as the angry shouts of the townsfolk followed him, tears streaming down his face and fire rod sparking in time with his flaring magic. Maybe if he’d studied harder, practiced more, tried to channel his Fire more than just for fun he wouldn’t have made discoveries about his powers under pressure. He wouldn’t have found himself in a burning town with no escape, under the ridicule of angry people looking for someone to blame. If he knew how to control his powers better he could have quelled the flames then and there, shown his innocence, saved that boy and not been left to roast over the fire.

Red learned several important things that day, far too late for his liking.

\---

With newfound access to his element Red began to experiment far more, and not always under the watchful gaze of his brothers. He didn’t get himself hurt often, a few minor burns here and there, but Red’s fascination with the extent of his magic wouldn’t be easily quelled. He could summon walls of flame now and dispel them all the same. Red would spend time lighting and putting out fires, finding he could reabsorb the energy used to stoke the flame when snuffing with his ability too. Fire was dangerous to play with, but Red _was_ fire, and it was near impossible to separate the two.

Red found that he wasn’t _just_ fire though, albeit at another inconvenient time.

There was a fierce storm approaching them overhead, dark clouds crackling with energy and threatening to spill cold rain over them. Green had attempted to push the clouds back with Wind but only served to stir them up more. Blue insisted he’d be able to protect them from getting wet, but they all knew he’d only shield himself when the time came. Vio had been eyeing an alcove in a nearby tree a little too closely, and Red was getting antsy. Being outdoors unprotected during a storm was never a good idea, and on their journey they’d learned that Shadow enjoyed sending enemies at the worst of times. As lightning flashed overhead, Red realized now was one of those times.

It was never a fair battle, even with four of them fighting in tandem. The moblins were twice their size or larger, strong, aiming to kill, and as rain began to fall in heavy droplets Red realized just how defenseless he was without his fire rod backing him up. Had this been planned to take him out he wondered, narrowly dodging a spear as the ground grew slick beneath his feet. Blue was using the rain to his advantage, slicing into enemies by freezing each drop into darts as they fell. The wind was already raging, giving Green plenty of power to channel into disarming bursts. Vio was loosening the earth with sure movements, trapping enemies in thick mud and then solidifying the dirt again. But Red was scrambling over turned earth, buffeted by harsh winds and freezing rains, Fire like a frail match in his chest. He felt so little warmth within that his fingers stiffened like ice on the hilt of his sword. If he had more energy he’d have been able to spark the flame himself again, but Red was getting sloppier by the minute as exhaustion tugged at him, both emotional and physical.

Lightning sparked again, striking a tree some distance out with a deafening crack. Red managed to surprise the moblin attacking him in that window, striking it down with a final swipe of his blade. Of course, the moment his sword was free two more enemies moved to attack him. His brothers were deep in their own battles; even with the elements on their sides they were struggling to keep up. The rain was freezing and Red’s clothes stuck to him, lagging his movements dangerously. It would only be a matter of time before one of them slipped up and then--

Lightning stuck again, a tree close enough to see, bursting into light before smouldering in the downpour. The proximity made the ground shake, electricity filling the air with a metallic note, and Red’s heart raced as his Fire sparked in kind. _Oh_. The realization hit him over the head as he parried the swing of a sword.

It was a terrible idea, but if it worked…

Red opened his senses, let his emotions flow freely as his flame began to spark more than flicker, energy from the air around him absorbing into his skin. It crackled, hair standing on end from more than cold, and Red grinned excitedly at what he was about to do. The sky was growing darker again, building, and Red felt each second headier on his nerves as the electricity hummed.

When it reached its apex Red pulled on the livewire he’d hooked into, channeling the static in the air and inside and yanking it down towards the moblins that surrounded them. There was a spark, so bright his vision whited out entirely, and Red’s ears filled with ringing so loud he nearly collapsed in disorientation. The moment stretched on, electricity crackling through his veins, sparking outwards, surrounding him on all sides and tensing his muscles with a warmth so intense he shivered from head to toe. The lightning was gone as quickly as it had come, disappearing from his body in seconds, but Red’s vision and hearing took far longer to return as his mind scrambled to make sense of his surroundings. His sword was raised in defense but his arms shook, and Red nearly leapt out of his skin when a firm hand found his shoulder.

He swung his sword and it met another, blade locked in a firm grip that slowly forced his sword to the ground. Red could hear muffled speaking as the ringing lessened and his vision began to return, still light and very fuzzy. As he looked around he caught sight of the still forms of monsters around him, smoking in the steady patter of rain. Red felt the water on his body returning, the buzzing beneath his skin fading into a sharp tiredness. It was only then that Red realized it was Blue’s hands on his shoulders, trying to push him to sit. Red did so, joints stiff and head still full of static, but once he felt dirt beneath his hands he began to come back into himself.

“Red, can you hear me?” Blue’s voice was still muffled but he could at least discern the words now. Red nodded, the grip on his shoulders lessening in relief.

“That was such a stupid plan, you could have gotten yourself killed.” Vio huffed from above him but Red couldn’t really wrap his head around that yet. All he knew was channeling lightning had felt exhilarating and he was twitching with residual energy from it still.

“It worked though,” Green sighed, and Blue laughed close enough to Red’s ear that he could hear it through more than the thick blanket that coated his mind.

“How do you feel?” Blue asked him, ignoring the discussion between Green and Vio. Red turned to look into Blue’s eyes, still waiting for the gears to click back into place in his head.

“I f-feel g-great.” Red replied, a bit too loudly if Blue’s wince was any indication. “That w-was _awesome_.”

“It was reckless as hell!” Blue barked, however his grin betrayed his true feelings. “But it was pretty cool.”

\---

The Fire inside had never been as difficult to control as his brothers’ elements, but it had taken Red years of discovery to fully master its heat. Gentle waves of warmth like a blanket on his heart, guiding his emotions and decisions like a lantern in the dark. And now, within one body again, Red’s flames could soothe them all. Fire still flickered comfortingly within his chest, diminished but power as sure as ever, and when needed it would burst into life surely from his hands. Red never felt unsure of the future like his brothers, for he knew that one day his Fire would be allowed to surge to full power once again, when the time was right. For now he focused on keeping his heart intact, his flame bright, and his emotions in check. His brothers’ elements shone through as clearly as his own, their determination, protectiveness, and knowledge the sturdy platform Red’s compassion required to stay grounded, and as a whole they worked in tandem to keep Four safe through his newest adventure. It was a long and winding path they now walked, but with Wind at their backs, Water guiding the way, Earth beneath their feet, and Fire in their heart they could never lose themselves.


End file.
